A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a package that includes a closure, a container and an RFID circuit that remains with the container after the closure has been removed from the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A tamper-indicating closure in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a closure shell having a skirt for securing the closure to a container neck finish and a tamper band frangibly coupled to the skirt for separation from the skirt upon first removal of the closure from the container. An RFID circuit, including an RFID tag and an antenna, is carried by the tamper band for separation from the skirt with the tamper band and remaining operational on the container after the closure has been removed from the container. The RFID circuit preferably is carried by a stop flange that extends from the tamper band, and is disposed between the stop flange and the tamper band.